


Love Language: Trying

by albatroce (MakeWayForAgony)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Slice of Life, also the recipe is real hit me up if you want it it's good, au where they work idk what to call this rip, because i miss seventeen don't mind me, it's soft god it's so soft i cried writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeWayForAgony/pseuds/albatroce
Summary: Soonyoung is getting a promotion, and Jihoon wants to surprise him with a cake. Now if he actually knew how to bake....
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Love Language: Trying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend ma who misses seventeen (like we all do)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+ma+who+misses+seventeen+%28like+we+all+do%29).



“'Add your three eggs one at a time'… I don’t have three eggs tho??“

The kitchen is a mess. There’s so much flour on the floor that you can see literal footprints in it, and the white has not only spread on every piece of furniture there could be in this room, but also on Jihoon’s face and hair. At least he thought of wearing an apron.

“Well fuck, where am I supposed to get eggs from right now?“

Regardless of the state the kitchen is in, Jihoon is not so unsatisfied with his work so far. He just threw over the bag of flour by accident, no big deal. He still managed to finish the base for this chocolate cheesecake he is attempting and it is currently sitting in the oven waiting to be taken out in…approximately two-and-a-half minutes. Great. He didn’t even need any flour for the base, it was just sitting there because he needs three tablespoons of it for the filling. _Which also requires three eggs apparently._

“What household doesn’t have eggs!“ Jihoon exclaims in frustration, even though he knows perfectly well where these eggs went. Soonyoung literally made him an omelette at nearly 1pm because he was working on a commission and his client was being a bitch about the tune’s tempo last night. It’s still very much on Jihoon himself that he didn’t bother to check inventory before starting this project of his.

The base is done in a minute, which is enough time to shoot his neighbour a text asking if he has any eggs he can lend him. When he has carefully taken it out of the oven and set it on the counter (without burning himself in the slightest!), he slips out of his filthy house slippers into Soonyoung’s shoes that are way too big on him to fetch his missing ingredients from the apartment next door, where Hansol just nods at him with respect when he sees his getup and hands him the eggs in silence.

It’s not that Jihoon has never baked before. Not without supervision or help that is. He has watched as his mother prepared tartes and fruitcakes before. Okay he was never _actively_ involved in the baking process, but he knows how this works.

Technically.

It can’t be that hard.

(It is that hard. Honestly Jihoon was surprised all the ingredients had been at hand in the first place when he checked the day before, he barely even knows the difference between caster and icing sugar, and he has no idea why they have both of it in stock. What do they need it for?)

(It needs to be added that Jihoon… doesn’t really cook.)

When he is finally able to add the three eggs one at a time to his chocolate-y mixture, the baking process goes rather well. Beating the filling for the cake takes a while because the bowl is massively oversized, and pouring it into the base is challenging, but Jihoon wins that fight as well. After that, the oven temperature needs to be reduced after ten minutes of baking, which results in him crouching in front of it for ten minutes sharp, and then he takes on the mess he produced before Soonyoung comes back from work.

This is for him. Jihoon doesn’t really care for sweets, and he would never go through the trouble of all this work for himself. But Soonyoung goes through the trouble, for him. They often order food or eat out, but the dinner last night wasn’t a one time thing, and it surely won’t be the last time he cooks him a meal unpromptedly when Jihoon forgets to take care of himself. He just wants to return the favour.

Soonyoung will be back in twenty minutes, if he’s able to catch the bus on time, and Jihoon will be ready then.

The dance studio he works at was revising the preparation for the launch of a big project today, and Soonyoung's proposal for not only the acts, but also the management issues of the event Jihoon has watched him work on for the last few weeks is bound to be accepted to be the leading program. When he comes back home, he will have been promoted head management of this project on top of being the youngest dance instructor and main choreographer at the company.

Sure, a different project proposal might have been chosen, and then the cake Jihoon is baking is going to be a consolation prize. But Jihoon is absolutely confident in Soonyoung’s abilities and counts on celebrating tonight. It’s what he deserves.

Jihoon nearly drops his phone into the sink he just finished washing the baking utensils in when he hears the lock pad of the front door beep. He shoots a quick look around the now shining kitchen. Everything is cleaned up, his dirty apron is in the laundry basket, his slippers wiped under the soles, and the cake is going to be ready in seven minutes.

God is he nervous.

“I’m home!“ Soonyoung shouts from the entrance and turns around to find Jihoon leaning against the kitchen’s doorframe with his arms crossed. The radiant beam he gives him leaves no doubt about the meeting’s result.

“I got the job!“ his boyfriend exclaims out of breath, his wide smile taking over his eyes and basically illuminating the hallway, and Jihoon doesn’t even try to stop himself from smiling back.

“Congratulations, I knew you would make it,“ he replies, and Soonyoung throws his snapback on the clothing rack with a laugh and does a little victory dance before skipping over to Jihoon and planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

“What’s smelling?“ he asks with a little sniff around before looking back at his boyfriend. His eyes take on a loving expression while he smiles brightly at him, and Jihoon once again revels in the luck that this man has chosen to look at _him_ this way.

“You’ve got a little something there,“ Soonyoung giggles and grabs a strand of Jihoon’s hair who just realises that he hasn’t looked in the mirror since he pushed the cake into the oven. In fact, there seems to be flour on Soonyoung’s lips as well, so he reaches for his face and kisses him deeply before the oven’s timer goes off.

“You did well. I made a cake,“ Jihoon says while Soonyoung chuckles, a deep red flush betraying that Jihoon definitely took him by surprise.

“Wait, you baked? What for?“, Soonyoung replies, but Jihoon is already in the kitchen to take out the tray. The cake doesn’t even look half bad, looking evenly brown and with only at slight crust at the sides.

“To celebrate you, and also… to say thank you,“ Jihoon says, not looking up from the cake he is placing on the kitchen table he has already set up. He still feels a bit uncomfortable being this honest about his feelings, which Soonyoung knows, but he wants to make the effort for him and give him back just as much as he offers him.

“You worked hard, and you still go out of your way to help me. You deserve all of this,“ he adds, finally peeking at his boyfriend who is staring at the cake in amazement.

“Aw man, that’s awesome. Thank you,“ Soonyoung grins at him, and Jihoon smiles back softly.

He doesn’t say “I love you“, but it’s implied.

Jihoon looks fondly at his gushing boyfriend.

He doesn’t say it, yet. But he’s working on that, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was purely written out of sadness and missing seventeen feelings. I didn't even plan EVER writing any other fanfic aside from black boots, but friend was sad so i cheer friend up. hope you enjoyed and i could light up the drought we are suffering for you!


End file.
